


The Way You Look

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Femslash, set after the episode too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "You should have told me"





	The Way You Look

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aparências](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045630) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Amethyst was quiet, something Pearl would usually have enjoyed, but given that her visit with Steven and Peridot to the Kindergarten earlier that day had caused tension and discussion that silence was bothering her a little. According to Steven Amethyst and Peridot had already made up, but that didn't mean Amethyst was fine. After a few more minutes of silence Pearl decided to ask:

"There is anything wrong Amethyst?"

"Yes. You should have told me"

"Told you what?"

"When you and Rose met me you should have told me that I had the wrong shape"

"Your shape is not wrong is just different"

"Whatever"

"If it's any consolation if I were one of the diamonds I would have made the Amethysts to look more like you. Their size and strength could easily be used against them in battle. I defeated a fair number of them that way during the war. And aesthetically you look a lot better than the other Amethysts "

"You are lying"

"No I'm not"

"Pearl, I know you. Peridot said they were big, like Rose was. There's no denying that you liked the way she looked, I know you did."

Pearl seemed to hesitate for a second, but then continued:

"Well they were big, but they didn't look like Rose, the Amethysts I fought in the war looked more like Jasper than we found a few months ago, even bigger, they were tough and full of muscle, I don't particularly think that's aesthetically pleasing, you on the other hand, you're soft and hum ... well..hmm- "

"Pearl, are you trying to say that you think I'm cute ?"

"Yes, I suppose I am Amethyst" she said, her cheeks turning a bit greenish, which Amethyst knew only happened when Pearl was a little embarrassed.

Amethyst smiled.

"I think you're cute too P"


End file.
